The Sister of the Moon
by Jen5
Summary: A visit from family.


The Sister of the Moon   


DISCLAIMER: Jim, Blair, and Simon do not belong to me. They belong to Petfly Productions and Paramount. 

Ironic Twist 

The Sister of the Moon 

Detective James Ellison walked into the major crimes unit of Cascade, WA. He looked up when his powerful sense of smell picked up a familiar scent. It smelled like honeydew and flowers on a spring morning. He smiled as he walked into his captain's office. 

"Sis! What in the world are you doing here?" He said as he engulfed his sister with a big hug. 

"Hey Big Brother Jimmy, I transferred from San Fransico Police because my life wasn't going so great." The woman with brown shoulder length hair, light blue eyes that pierced your soul to the very core said as she smiled. 

"Well, It's great to see you Kimmy. I missed you!" Jim said hugging her again. 

"Yeah, I know." Kimmy mumbled against her brother's shirt. 

"All right! Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Captain Simon Banks bellowed as he chomped on his unlit cigar. 

"Oh, ah, Simon, this is my sister Kimmy Riker. She married my best friend, Todd Riker." Jim said draping an arm around his little sister. 

"Oh." Simon Banks said wishing he could light his cigar. Just at that moment a frenzy of action came bounding into the room. Brown wavy curls, full lips, and big blue puppy dog eyes came bounding into Simon's office. 

Blair Sandburg was a man of very high intellect. He is currently a grad student in Anthropology at Rainer University. He is helping Detective James Ellison who has hyperactive senses. Jim can see, hear, touch, smell, and taste things that would be out of other people's capabilities. That what a sentinel is. He protects his tribe, or in his case, city. Recently, a Chopec Shaman, a tribe in Peru passed the way over to Blair. 

"Hey Blair. This is my sister Kimmy." Jim said as he smiled at all the energy and power his partner held. 

"Oh! Cool, hi. Um, Jim, Naomi is in town, and um, she's staying with us again, well, if you don't mind I mean." Blair said all in one breath. 

"Sure Chief, I'd love to see your mom again. Just, tell her not to use too much sage this time." Jim said smiling and wondering when Blair was going to realize the loft was Blair's home too. 

"Ok cool, um, because Naomi is all ready at the loft." Blair said smiling sheepishly and bounced on his toes a bit. 

Jim, Blair and Kimmy worked together on a case all day and Jim asked her and her husband to come over for dinner. 

"Sure Jim, I'd love to go." Kim said smiling. 

"Ok, do you have my address Sis?" 

"Nope, could you give it too me?" 

"Sure. 852 Prospect Ave. See you later ok?" Jim said smiling and hugged her again before he got into his truck. 

Blair walked into the loft and Jim started to make dinner. He remembered to make it vegetarian for Naomi. Jim looked over at Naomi and smiled, she was in deep meditation and came out of it when Jim sneezed because of the sage. 

"Blair! Swettie! It's so good to see you!" Naomi said as she hugged him fiercely. 

"Hi mom. What brings this visit?" 

"Well, I think it's time you know who your father is." 

"Why now?" Blair asked as he stepped away from his mom and ran a hand though his hair. Jim stopped his stirring of the meatless spaghetti sauce simmering over the stove and turned concerned eyes to his friend. 

Jim was pulled out of his small zone, or a trance like state, when someone knocked at the door. He walked over and opened it. 

"Hi Jimmy! I hope you don't mind, but Todd and I brought Michael, Todd's father along too." Kim said as she looked at her brother with pleading eyes. 

"Yeah, sure, come on in guys. Todd, it's been awhile." Jim said shaking Todd's hand and looked up to greet Michael to meet blue eyes scanning the room and settle on one figure in the room. 

"Mike!" Naomi said as she ran into his arms kissing him passionately on the lips. 

"Hey Naomi. Where's this son you told me about?" 

"He's right over there." Naomi said pointing to a stunned Blair. 

"Hi Blair. How are you?" Mike said walking up to him aware of his son Todd and daughter in-law staring at him. 

"Y-Your m-my f-f-father?" Blair asked his eyes wide, blue eyes scanning the man before him. 

"Yes I am. I always knew about you." 

"Why, um why didn't you want me?" Blair said wetting his suddenly dry mouth. 

"I was married, I love Naomi very deeply, but I was married to my wife, and had 4 kids with her. Naomi wouldn't let me leave my wife, and before I knew it, Naomi and you were gone." Mike said hanging his head down in shame. 

"Yeah, another family. So... where's your wife now?" Blair said getting a little angry at this and himself. 

"She died. I met Naomi about a year ago again at a concert and we have been dating ever since. We plan to get married in the fall." Mike said smiling at Naomi. 

"Oh, married. Uh, yeah. Thanks man, for telling me I mean." Blair said as he went into the kitchen to help Jim make some garlic bread. 

Everyone was shocked at the news, and as the night progressed on, everyone seemed to begin to accept it. Blair smiled the first smile all night when Jim made a lame attempt to joke around, but didn't work. 

When Jim was in bed, comfortable, and listening to his friend's sleeping heartbeat...he smiled to himself and realized that he got his wish after all. Blair was his brother. Not by blood, but by being an in-law. "Now there's a scary thing." Jim thought as his mind drifted into sleep.  
  


The End


End file.
